let's be lonely together
by janeisnotonfire
Summary: there's something beautiful about the way the universe collides - - - hp nextgen/marvel collection. image is of lucy weasley/steve rogers. mollyii/bruce and scorrosetony up now. for twinny and her fiancee, my j-twin, lissie.
1. mollyiibruce

**a/n 1.** trying something new. this is a drabble in my avengers/hp canon [it's an extensive canon, ngl.]

* * *

_mollyiibruce / fallen_

* * *

She's not Betty, but she's something else entirely.

/

She shows up at Stark Tower one day, along with a head of corkscrew red curls and, for some bizarre reason, a stick poking out the top of her boots.

"Molly Weasley," she says. "Pleasure."

Within a minute, she's told them what seems like her life story and Tony hires her on the spot, informing her (and Bruce) that she is now Bruce's assistant.

/

He doesn't _need_ an assistant, nor does he particularly want one, but of course Tony won't hear of that. In fact, every time Bruce tries to broach the subject of _maybe possibly perhaps if we could move the Weasley girl to another area?_, Tony runs off with mutterings about updating the suit or designing Potts Tower.

And so he resigns himself to having an assistant, already used to the fact that Tony chose her and that means she's here to stay (unless, god forbid, she tries to rip out Tony's arc reactor. Then she's out. There are certain unspoken _rules_ about such things, especially after the unfortunate Obadiah Stane incident.)

/

He's surprised to discover that despite the fact that her hair colour changes every week - it's grey this week. Who dyes their hair _grey_? - and that her eyes are some indescribable shade between brown and blue, it's her mind that captivates him. He doesn't think assistants are unintelligent, by any means - au contraire, he's friends with _Pepper_, after all - but from the way she rattled off her CV when they first met, he hadn't expected her to be _quite_ so brilliant.

/

One day, she finds him working on plans for a new medicine feverishly and she stops and watches because it's kind of beautiful, watching an artist immersed in his passion.

After a while, he notices, and blushes. "Er, hi, Ms. Weasley," he greets politely, distracted by his brainwave. "Do you require anything?"

She looks at him and takes him in and decides that this is the man she wants to help, because if she's stuck in a time where somewhere, there's a four year old version of herself watching her Mummy accidentally electrocute Daddy and Lucy, she wants to do something good and she thinks that helping Bruce Banner might be it.

So she just shakes her head and stands by him and appraises his plans and points out flaws and gives him insights into what will prove successful - he starts calling her his 'hunchwoman', a bad pun, but it makes her smile anyway - and within three years it's declared that Dr. Bruce Banner has created a cure for cancer and he calls it the Mollicle drug.

/

She's more of a partner than an assistant by now and while she thinks of magic and always relies on her lucky stick to keep her from dying in a lab explosion and his mind skates from one science to another at a mile a minute, they work together remarkably well.

/

She's not Betty, but he thinks he's fallen for her anyway.

* * *

**a/n 2.** never written a non-hp character before [except for some tmi characters, for a rosejace that i need to get around to publishing] so sorry if i fucked it up. please do not favourite without reviewing.


	2. scorpiusrosetony

**a/n 1.** okay, first off, these drabbles are severely out of sequence. non-linear, that's the word. anyway, yeah, these drabbles are non-linear and this also links into a rosejace oneshot that i haven't uploaded because i'm an awful person. oops.

also, yes, it's meant to be a scorrosetony triangle, but i actually couldn't help the jace bit. it has been worked into my canon so much that i couldn't bear to leave him out. yes, i am a pathetic person.

* * *

_scorpiusrosetony / "frankly, my dear, i don't give a damn." (credit to GONE WITH THE WIND)_

* * *

It starts after they find her in the Department of Mysteries, aged fifteen.

/

She tells them all about her adventure in New York, with Jace and Izzy and Alec and _wonderful_ Magnus, but they simply look at her with pity and mutter about brain trauma.

In fact, there are only ten people in the world that she's sure believe her, and she's related to eight of them.

Everyone else talks about how she's too old to be believing in this magical nonsense about other worlds and the children of angels and it makes her want to laugh and cry at the same time, because they're wizards and they're honestly telling her that she's too old to believe in magic?

/

School's hell and she celebrates her graduation with a bottle of whiskey and Scorpius Malfoy. He kisses her and makes her laugh and he's everything she ever wanted except it's a bit too late now because a part of her already belongs to the boy they call Jace Wayland.

It isn't until a year later when she's sitting in the exact same spot sipping a different bottle of someone else's poison that she realises that Scorpius Malfoy owns a part of her too.

/

It's an awfully mundane week when she decides to try find Jace again, and she blames the idea on the word 'mundane'. He stopped calling her that pretty soon after she hexed him for the first time, but it still rings in her mind with her other memories of him, like his laugh and his hair and his godforsaken arrogance.

She hasn't seen Scorpius for a week and a half and Lucy's still comatose from Louis' attempt at spell-making and Al's trying to woo back Cassie and James is probably drunk in a bar somewhere and Molly's in Egypt and Vic's in Romania and Dom's with Lily in Paris and there's really nothing left to stay for.

The Department of Mysteries is colder than she remembers, but so is she. The room is exactly how she remembers it, except dustier. Then again, the last time she was in here, it was crowded by authorities that were fighting amongst themselves over who got to claim credit for finding the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. With that much frivolity, it was hard to notice things such as dust.

It's the fact that she notices the presence of the dust more than anything that tells her that she's lonely.

/

She falls from the sky and somehow manages to land on an extremely oversized foam mattress that is sitting on top of a tower.

Looking up, she recognises a slack-jawed man from the Muggle movies that Al would obsessively watch when he was younger.

"Hullo, Mr. Stark," she greets cheerfully, clambering off of the mattress and going to shake his hand. "I'm Rose."

/

A year later, Tony Stark rages at the world as one of Loki's portals claims (his) Rose.

Waking up in St. Mungo's, she finds herself sad and confused and oh Merlin, there's another part of her gone to a man that she'll probably never see again.

She lies in her hospital bed, wondering what she did to deserve such a karmic retribution. She's in so much pain, and yet, she's luckier than she'd ever imagined she could be; she's loved, and been loved, in three worlds. They'll always have a part of her, and she'll never truly belong anywhere ever again, but she's loved and been loved and that's more than she'd ever dreamed of.

/

"They found Rose Weasley," Shiloh Smith says to Scorpius in a tone that's desperate to be casual but falling short of the mark.

He pauses for a second, and looks at her, his grey eyes as unreadable to her as ever. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

They both pretend that he's not lying.

* * *

**a/n 2.** i don't know what i'm thinking, uploading this - hell, don't even know what i was thinking _writing_ it - but whatever, whatever, i do what i want.

please review xoxox

no favourites without reviewing, i will attack, using the forces of louis weasley's mafia and the avengers, not even joking.


End file.
